Aqua Tale
by FireNanaki
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha,Inuyasha loves Kagome,but Kikyo yet again steps in the way...alternate universe..InuKag I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

Aqua Tale

Chapter 1

Two Sisters

A pie was flung in a mermaids face.She rapidly pulled it off and grabbed an ax,charging for the mermaid that threw it and swam after her a bit yelling like a banchee!The mermaid was too fast so she 'let her go' "THIS MEANS WAAAAR KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The banchee-screaming mermaid is named Kagome,blue eyes like the sea,a deep,dark blue tail-fin,dark blue bandana,raven black silky hair,haori thats soo dark blue,you'd believe it was black.Did you know Kagome's a hanyou in this?She also has cat-ears,claws,fangs,her right wrist has crystal shards going all the way around in a strait line with white fog going around the tips,on the front of her right wrist it blinked light-light green,her left wrist (front)  
it blinked dark blue.

SHE also holds the Keyblade of THIS world (lets say each world has 1 weilder of a Keyblade of that world),it's the color of her bandana,a claw key-chain,the end key-unlock-  
thing shaped like...CAT-EARS,with a long reach.

Kikyo has a purple tail-fin and FREAKY dead-  
black eyes with black hair explains her looks.  
She also wears a white haori.

Kagome and Kikyo hate each-other.Kikyo was born first,so she's the oldest.She owns a HUGE castle,she has ever since the death of their family.Kagome was 4 as she was 7,she's 3 years older then Kagome.Kagome was kicked out as soon as Kikyo had controll.Kikyo kicked Kagome out.So there she is,happy in the castle with her new to-be husband.Kagome lives with her HANYOU brother Spiritblast,he looks like Inuyasha,except Spiritblast's hair is white,  
not silver.They both have swamp green tail-fins and golden eyes claws and fangs.Spiritblast has a light-light blue haori,Inu's haori is red.Inu is Kikyo's to-be husband.

'Only wants him for his money and body'  
Kagome thought rottenly.Rotten as it was,it was the truth. " sigh I should go check on Spiritblast..." With that and a wave of her tail,  
she was off...to home.'The worst thing is...I was in love with him...' a single tear fell down her right cheek as she swam at hyper-speed... 


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua Tale

Chapter 2

And This Is How Violent Their Battles Are!

Kagome works at a bar underneath a bar of the 'Higher Worlds'.Its where she lives.With her brother,Spiritblast.She had another brother,  
Sota,but KIKYO killed him when she took the castle and threw Kagome and Spiritblast out.  
Spiritblast (brother),Spiritblaze (brother),and Spiritblow (sister) are the only ones left in Kagome's world...

A pure-white-haired,golden-eyed,fang,claw,  
and blue-green tailed dog-eared hanyou,with a blood-red bandana and crystal blue haori stood in the bar and swam up to her.He is 7.

"Spiritblast,how ya holding up?" Kagome

"Awww,the old hag's whaled again!Kagome-"

"Alright,alright.." Kagome swam over to the loaded idiot and dragged him out and into a dumpster! "Geeze,I swear that guy gets heavier by the day!" Kagome

A throwing dagger shot past Kagome and into the wall,slicing a nice chunk of her skin too.

Kagome glared at it, "Kikyo"

"Yes," Kikyo said as Kagome sharply turned around and charged,Keyblade thrusted out!

Kikyo swam to her left and dodged Kagome's attack completely!Kikyo swung her Cyber Blade (A wepon from an unknown and non-existaint future that is crystal-light-blue and when you go into combat,or want it to,it will have barley-  
visable syths on both ends,oh yeah,and,its a stick) right down on Kagome's back!She fell limp (yeah,for 3 seconds) and she imidiatle twisted around and slamed the Keyblade on Kikyo's fingers,thus Kikyo lost her wepon and resulted with a bleeding-fingers problem (Rock on me!Kikyo bashing!Gomen Kikyo fans!  
please,if you Kikyo-lovers don't want to end up sobbing,the door is RIGHT IN THE RIGHTOP CORNER...anyhow...) "You Bitch!" Kikyo screeched.

"Ohh I'm SO SORRY KIKIYOYO,Exscuse my rude -ness YOU LOVED ONE SWIPER!"

Kagome held the Keyblade in front of her and it's tip started to glow white in a circle that kept growing,and growing...

A HUGE LIGHT BLASTED FROM IT AND BLASTED KIKYO OUT and she landed in some crates somewhere.

Spiritblast came out at that exact moment and shrieked "SEE YA SCREWED BITCH!GO TO HELL OR SOMETHIN'!"

"Well,lets get some rest..." They swam off into the bar... 


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua Tale

Chapter 3

Inuyasha...(Its a sad and dumb mastake)

Kagome swam over to the counter to find Spiritblaze and Spiritblow behind it.They both look like Spiritblast,same demonic features.  
Spiritblaze had dirty silver hair,forest green eyes,forest green haori,forest green bandana,  
and a light (but still dark) green tailfin.  
Spiritblow has dirty pure-white hair,blood and fire red eyes,blood and fire red haori,blood and fire red tail,(they all have ears (dog) the color of their hair),(they have swords of their favorite color (blades) SBLAST-blue (sea) SBLAZE-green (forest) SBLOW-red (blood and fire)),blood and fire red bandana.Spiritblaze is 9,Spiritblow is 4,  
and they are INSEPERATABLE!They make an awesome team too.Spiritblow looks up to Spiritblaze,and ya know what?The dicided to make 2 teams after being kicked out of the castle,Kagome and Spiritblast,and Spiritblaze and Spiritblow.The teams are for when they are fighting or when they're split up...ALRIGHT LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY!

"Hey Spiritblaze and Spiritblow..looks around to make sure no-one's listening So...any plans of getting rid of Kikyo?" Kagome asked

"We're in the middle of making something called a 'cannon',its something from the 'Higher Worlds'." Spiritblaze informed. "It's almost done,we just need a rope...could you get one?"

"Sure..and it will be from the Death Trap Deep Sea." Kagome said and swam out the door...

Castle,Inuyasha's Room

Inuyasha was starring out the window 'I'm a little worried about Kagome,she's acting so strange,and she's getting beat up by Kikyo so much...she's also acting..suductive,NOT KAGOME..and she acts like a baby,DEFINATLY NOT KAGOME (baby as in crying over something stupid like a cut from a nail)..I-I'm worried.' Inuyasha thought " sigh,I'm going to the Death Trap Deep Sea to kill some sharks." He then swam off... 


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua Tale

Chapter 4

A Battle That Leads Inu To Think

Kagome had just swam out there and now has her Keyblade out! (Oh,and Inuyasha thinks Kag is Kik and Kik is Kag!)

" huff,huff WAIT FOR ME!" Spiritblast yelled as he swam up to Kago-  
me "You can huff calm down now pant,pant,pant" Spiritblast pretended to do a 'dead man float' (yeah,underwater...) to prove he was tired.

"We need to find some rope..." Kagome said,looking around.

Spiritblast looked off in the distance and saw a sunken ship with the sail ropes still on it. "Kagome! points to boat There's some"  
Spiritblast yelled

"I'M RIGHT HERE SO DON'T YELL!" Kagome bellowed

"holding his doggy-ears down YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!"

GGGRRRRRRRRRRR The syblings growled at each-other.

5 Great White Shark-Demons came up to them

4 Of the Sharks had scars all over them,looked pretty young,and aside from the red eyes and super power,are pretty much your average Sharks.

BUT,the LAST shark (which is in the front) is different.This Shark has this HUGE scar rippin' across it's left eye! And this shark has more scars then the rest,is MUCH older,and is alot tougher.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANYTHING FROM OUR SHIP!" The eye-scared-shark bellowed,this shark was obviously the leader. . .

"Whats the matter boys? Afraid to SHARE!" Kagome yelled and thrusts her already-drawn Keyblade out at the leader.

The leading shark stood-swam up,avoiding the long reach of her Keyblade and then comming back down when Kagome brought the Keyblade's blade back.The sharks came tward them,the leader and 2 minions after Kagome,  
and the other 2 after Spiritblast.

Kagome swam right past the 3 sharks after her and called to them,up higher then them, "Hey..come get me..." Casually.

The 3 sharks swam up to Kagome,while Spiritblast fought the 2 below.

'She only did that so they ALL wouldn't end up teamming on me,but I don't have her backup on this battle. . .' He drew his Spirit Dagger,  
and charged. "THIS IS M Y FIGHT!" He slashed one of the shark's faces and swam up above the other shark,thrusted the dagger out and slashed right THROUGH the sharks heart,and straight through its BODY,  
getting Chistmas green holiday decoration colored shark guts on him.  
". . . .YUCK!" He spat in disgust (...literally)

Meanwhile,Kagome thrusted her blade RIGHT THROUGH the open mouth of one of the minion sharks,but instead of going THROUGH the shark,she shifted her blade to the right,pulled it all the way out of the shark's mouth,  
flipped it,then pulled it through to the oppisite side of the sharks mouth...well..he was obviously dead. . .

That shark fell,and as soon as that shark fell,the other minion shark bit into her shoulder and pulled her down the water some.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain and held her Keyblade up to the shark's eye.

'OH NO NOT THAT!' The shark demon swished her shoulder about in the water causing more pain to the girls shoulder,but she didn't cry.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Kagome stabbed the shark right in the eyeball,and slashed down,cutting herself free after her decapatation of the shark's head.

Spiritblast had the other minion shark to still deal with.He swam tward the shark.The shark suddenly charged at him and RAMMED him AS HARD AS IT COULD IN THE CHEST,CAUSING HIM TO FLY BACKWARDS! Spiritblast BIT the sharks nose as hard as he could,but the shark simply tossed him! He was now fed up.

Spiritblast held his dagger out in front of the sharks face,which was comming at him full speed, "SPIRITBLAST!" Spiritblast cried out and a glowing white blast shot out of the dagger's tip,shreadding the shark in half!

Spiritblast swam up to Kagome,who was facing the leader shark.

"Spiritblast,be careful,there's something funny about this shark's aura,and he didn't lift a fang to help his pack..." Kagome said quietly to Spiritblast.

"Yeah,I noticed..." Spiritblast whispered back.

The leader shark started to glow red! "Whitness the power of the prince of sharks!" The shark's fangs turned blood-red,the shark itself turned light red,and the sharks scar on its eye grew bigger and DEEP DARK RED!

"What in the heavens..." Kagome sighed,shrugging her shoulders.

Kagome charged,Keyblade held out and targeted on the shark.The shark charged as well,bit hold of her Keyblade's blade,and snapped it right off!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY KEY-  
BLADE! DIE"  
She charged at the shark (she put her half of the Keyblade away),and scratched it across its neck and all the way to its side!

The shark WAS NOT happy about that. "BLOOD FANG!" The shark barreled at Kagome,bit her shoulder and gripped it firmly,and pulled back WIKED FAST AND HARD!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Kagome screamed in MEGA PAIN!

"KAGOME!" SpiritBlast yelled and swam up to Kagome,  
catching her limp body in his small arms. "SISTER"  
He yelled,tears comming to his eyes.

Inuyasha swam up and saw Kagome (or as he thinks,Kikyo...) and some kid he never saw before holding her,swim-standing infront of The Shark Prince! Inuyasha listened to his instincts and swam forth, Tetsusaiga out and transformed...

"WAKE UP,WAKE UP,WAAAKKKKEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPPPP"  
SpiritBlast yelled at Kagome,shaking her.

"HAHAHA! She'll DIE at this rate,its no use kid,BUT,YOU can DIE WITH her!" The shark got rea-

"HEY! DON'T HURT THEM! WIND SCAR!"

5 Waves of yellow light shot out,engulfing the shark,and RIPPIN' IT APART!

"Whoa. . ." SpiritBlast managed to say in his shocked state.

"The Prince Of Sharks" was dead!

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's fine,just knocked out." SpiritBlast said.

"Good." Inuyasha said and swam back to the castle.

SpiritBlast swam to the rope after getting Kagome on his back,took it,  
and swam back to the bar... 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay,okay,I'll try to update more (a.k.a.,I will,trust me. . )  
scratches back of head Sorry! Sweat Drop

Aqua Tale

Chapter 5

Drawing Inuyasha Out Of The Castle/Part 1

Kagome woke up lying on a chair. "What happened...SPIRITBLAST!  
LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Kagomelooked around and saw no shark,no dying brother,and her wounded shoulder bandeged.She saw the bar she lived in full of beer,  
wine,and drunks.

SpiritBlast swam in from outside. "Kagome I'm fine and your healing,  
don't worry." He said calmly.

"Oh,thats go-YOU DEFEATED THE SHARK PRINCE!" Kagome.

"Uh..ahhh...YEAH! I DID! IT WAS ME!" SpiritBlast hollared.

"...Oh my..gu-guardian...what happened to the little brother I used to save from punny little SwordFish...the brother I've clothed and fed...the brother I used to have to stay up with at night because he feared the-"

"KAGOME!" SpiritBlast screamed,not wanting his secret fear to be let out. The fear of Horse Shoe Crabs taking over the oceans but clinging on to people's heads and taking over their bodies through their brains. (He's hit his head alot...but then again..he was insane from the start...)

SpiritBlaze and SpiritBlow swam in. "He's lying Kagome,he didn't save you." SpiritBlaze said.

SweatDrop SpiritBlast.

"Oh really,why am I not surprised. . . ." Kagome said with a bored expression on her face. SpiritBlast starring at her with a horrified face and puppy-dog eyes...

"Nope.It was Inuyasha." SpiritBlaze said.

CRASH Kagome fell out of her seat. "Wha-what?" She managed to gasp.

"He did. He killed it with a Wind Scar attack from his sword,which my commrade here found the name to be Tetsusaiga,good job SpiritBlow"  
SpiritBlaze said with pride for his sister.

"Thanks!" SpiritBlow said.

"Well anyways,the preparations are complete for,hee,what I like to call,the "Castle Blown Sky High By Cannon Project!",what do you think of THAT,eh sis?" SpiritBlaze asked,bearing a cocky grin.

"I think your nuts,thats what I think." Kagome said bluntly,  
sweatdropping.

"Why don't just call it,"The Cannon Project" instead of this fancy shmancy stuff?" SpiritBlast asked,leaning against a wall,crossing his arms.

"IT'S MY PROJECT AND I CAN NAME IT WHATEVER I WANT!" SpiritBlaze screamed.

"OKAY OKAY! Geez,give it a rest." SpiritBlast said.

"Ok,so anyway,what else do I need to put this idea in action?" Kagome asked,arms crossed.

"Okay,we obviously can't have Inuyasha in the castle,so we MUST get HIM OUT and KIKYO IN." SpiritBlaze stated.

"Okaay,so how do we do this?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know,but take SpiritBlow alone with you,a large group would be found out and she's good at planning and hiding." SpiritBlaze said.

"Ok." Kagome said.

"Alrighty!" SpiritBlow said.

Kagome and SpiritBlow swam off to the castle. . .

Castle,Inuyasha's Room

Inuyasha was lying on his sad excuse for a bed.Yeah,a mattress on the floor...

'Kikyo,what's up with her? She's a lot different from Kagome. She has some muscles and backbone.She fought that shark. Kagome would be like "Oh,help me Inuyasha,save me,I'm helpless,I'm useless,save me,  
Inuyasha!". Kagome's seemed different...have I mixed the 2 up?'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH AS IF! I WOULDN'T MIX UP 2 PEOPLE HAHAHA!" Inuyasha cackled. "But seriously,whats her problem then..?" Inuyasha layed there,thinking about it.

Castle,entrance

Kagome and SpiritBlow were hiding behind some bushes infront of the entrance,which happened to have 2 guards guarding it.They were a duo of demonic dog demon guards.All the guards were demonic dog demons. They all had silveryish-grey armor on,with the same color sharp Spears to match.Red eyes,blue small pupils,sharp claws and fangs,elf ears,and different colored stipes on their cheeks.

"So,how do we bust in?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't we just say were travelers here to sell some stuff"  
SpiritBlow said.

"Lets see it that works." Kagome said.

Kagome and SpiritBlow swam up to the guards,and without BREATHING...

Stab,FLING! Stab,FLING!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They were flyin'  
through the sky screamin'...

CRASH! PLOP!

SpiritBlow was on top of Kagome.

"Hey..guess what...Your "plan" didn't WORK. . . ." Kagome said,mad.

"Uhhh. . .sorta noticed..." SpiritBlow said.

"...Ummm..SpiritBlow?" Kagome

". . .Yeah...?" SpiritBlow

"WOULD YOU GET OFFA ME!" Kagome bellowed.

"SORRY! SweatDrop" SpiritBlow swam off of Kagome's back.

"Stop eating so much,your SO HEAVY!" Kagome yelled.

SpiritBlow glared at her.

"We're getting in MY way!" Kagome said,enthustiactically.

"Ohh...Great..." SpiritBlow said,very nervous of her plan... 


End file.
